


Tu étais mon mari avant d'être leur kazekage

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/M, I don't like my ending, Karura is alive, Karura loved her husband, Pakura is alive, Sasori is still a ninja from Suna, burial
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: C’était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que Karura se trouvait devant cette tombe, celle qui portait le nom de son défunt mari.
Relationships: Karura/Rasa (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	Tu étais mon mari avant d'être leur kazekage

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

C’était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que Karura se trouvait devant cette tombe, celle qui portait le nom de son défunt mari. La première fois, elle y était avec ses deux premiers enfants, Temari et Kankuro, le dernier Gaara était trop petit et c’était son oncle Yashamaru qui l’avait gardé. Avec eux avaient étés présents les membres du conseil, des shinobis que Rasa avait formé, et d’autres comme Baki, Pakura et Sasori qui l’avaient apprécié. La veuve n’avait pas apprécié la présence des membres du conseil, qui pour la plupart n’étaient que des parasites qui avaient souvent cherchés à éliminer leur chef qui selon eux était trop faible et trop pacifiste, eux ils ne rêvaient que de guerres et de victoires. Sa fille et son fils avaient pleuré et elle les avait laissé faire malgré les regards de travers qu’elle avait reçu (regards qu’elle avait rendu), ses enfants venaient de perdre leur père, ils avaient le droit d’être triste, ils avaient le droit d’exprimer leur chagrin et personne n’avait le droit de le leur interdire. Cette cérémonie lui avait parut interminable et le rôle qu’elle avait du jouer insupportable mais si elle avait accepté la présence d’hommes qui n’avaient aucune considération pour son époux, c’était uniquement pour ses enfants. Elle ne voulait pas qu’ils s’en prennent à eux. 

A la nuit tombée elle avait confié sa petite blonde et son petit brun, en plus de son petit bébé à son frère avant de retourner au cimetière. Elle voulait être seule avec l’homme qu’elle avait aimé et épaulé toutes ces années. La lune éclairait la scène et ainsi elle pouvait parfaitement lire les quatre lettres qui avait fait battre son cœur et qui lui avaient involontairement brisé. Karura se sentait mieux maintenant, sans tous ces hypocrites autour d’elle, ceux qui pensaient déjà à élire un nouveau kazekage alors qu’ils venaient à peine d’enterrer l’ancien. Ils désiraient un homme plus fort, plus violent, plus ambitieux mais avaient-ils déjà oublié la diplomatie de son mari qui plus d’une fois leur avait évité des conflits qui auraient été horribles, ne se rappelaient-ils pas de son courage lorsqu’il avait fallut se battre, ni de son amour pour son village, toutes ces qualités qui avaient conduit à sa son sacrifice pour empêcher Suna de devenir un territoire du pays de la terre. 

La veuve était en deuil mais pas du plus puissant homme d’état du pays du vent, mais de son époux, sa moitié, celle aux côtés duquel elle était devenue une femme, que ce soit lors de son premier assassinat ou bien le soir de leur nuit de noce, celle-ci restait un bien meilleur souvenir que l’autre. Elle pleurait pour Temari et Kankuro qui allaient devoir grandir sans leur père qu’ils aimaient et admiraient tant, pour Gaara qui ne connaîtrait jamais les étreintes paternelles ni l’amour d’un père, elle pleurait pour sa famille qui devrait vivre avec cette si douloureuse absence. 

Elle refusait de l’oublier, elle continuerait d’entretenir sa mémoire et ses enfants seraient les dignes héritiers de Rasa. D’ailleurs ses deux aînés semblaient avoir récupérés certains traits de caractères de leur géniteur, Kankuro était même une réplique miniature de son père. Lorsqu’elle les regardait c’était l’âme de son compagnon qu’elle voyait, et elle savait que ses idées se poursuivront tant qu’ils seront en vie. Karura partageait sa politique et si le conseil et le pays du vent tout entier les rejetaient alors ils partiraient loin, dans un endroit où ils seraient libres de grandir en paix, sans être en danger, mais ils ne fuiraient pas, oh non, ils se mettraient à l’abri en attendant que l’orage passe, et le jour où la tempête se serait calmée, ils reviendraient réclamer ce qui leur revenaient de droit. Karura était convaincue que l’un de ses enfants deviendrait kazekage. 

Rasa, son cher et tendre mari, l’homme de sa vie était peut-être mort mais pas ses idées, pas ses projets, ses enfants et elle les feraient se perpétuer. La plupart des ninjas n’avaient vu leur chef que comme un faible, un fou, mais elle, elle savait que ce n’était pas vrai, qu’au contraire il était fort et visionnaire, il cherchait une autre solution que la guerre pour ramener son prestige et sa puissance à leur état. Le renouveau de ce pays viendrait de leurs enfants, ce seraient eux qui ramèneraient la gloire et la prospérité à Sunagakure.


End file.
